Jackie Dobbs
Jackie Dobbs was the gobby and troublesome mother of Tyrone Dobbs. She was first seen as a cellmate of Deirdre Rachid because moving onto the street on a short-term basis from 1998 to 1999, before returning to Liverpool with her husband Darren Dobbs along with Tyrone. Tyrone moved back to the street after that, and Jackie continued to end up back in prison for multiple offenses over the next decade. She eventually returned in Tyrone's life in 2008 when he was engaged to Molly Compton, although it was shown that she hadn't changed since her last visit to the street. She attended the wedding reception in January 2009, in which she stole tickets to Paris which were wedding gifts for Tyrone and Molly's honeymoon. Jackie's last visit to the street was in 2010, in which she came to support Tyrone after the downfall of his marriage to Molly. However the pair reconciled, and having had enough of Jackie's troublemaking, put her out of the house and she left the street for the final time. Jackie later passed away in July 2018, the news of which reached a devastated Tyrone. She was played by Margi Clarke. Biography Backstory Jackie was born on the 26th August 1954 in Liverpool. She met a man named Darren Dobbs and moved to Weatherfield, a suburb of Salford. In December 1982, her and Darren had a son Tyrone Dobbs. 1998-1999 Jackie was Deirdre Rachid's cellmate when she was wrongfully locked up for fraud. Initially she was hard on Deirdre, although said it was for her own good. When Deirdre was due to be released, a protective Jackie punched out vindictive and villainous prison guard Maggie Veitch, saving Deirdre from doing it herself and risking remaining in jail. Before Deirdre left, Jackie told her that she owed her one. Seven months later Jackie was let out on parole, and turned up at Deirdre's home with son Tyrone Dobbs in tow, looking to call in the debt. After 1999 In 2007, Jackie was arrested in Spain for theft, forcing Tyrone to fly over and bail her out. 1999-2007 2008-2010 After 2010 Jackie never knew about Tyrone's abuse at the hands of his girlfriend Kirsty Soames. Otherwise she would have turned up and walloped Kirsty. She did not even attend Kirsty's trial in April 2013. In July 2018, Tyrone got news that Jackie had died. She was 63. She left a tape recording for Tyrone, but it ended up being destroyed. When Tyrone's "father" Darren returned for the will reading, he reluctantly revealed that Tyrone wasn't his son, and he doubted that Jackie was even his mother, as she turned up one day with Tyrone in her arms. Behind the Scenes *She was played by Margi Clarke. *Jackie was written out in 1999 due to real life problems with actress Margi Clarke, as she was still grieving over the death of her mother who was a Corrie fan. However nine-years later she was reintroduced for a guest stint as the character. Originally believing she was going to be playing a separate character, Clarke dyed her hair pink. She impressed the bosses and was given a two-month contract, with her scenes airing in August 2008 and then January 2009, which tied with Tyrone's engagement and later marriage to Molly Compton. *Clarke returned for another brief stint from February to March 2010. This would be her final contribution to the show, as Jackie was killed off-screen over eight years later in July 2018. Memorable Information Appearances: 29 March–17 April 1998, 22 November 1998–26 March 1999, 24–25 August 2008, 2–14 January 2009, 22 February–18 March 2010 Born: 24th August 1954 Died: 23rd July 2018 (Aged 63) Full Name: Jacqueline Dobbs Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Darren Dobbs Children: Tyrone Dobbs (1982) Grandchildren: Ruby Dobbs Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1998. Category:Characters last seen in 2010. Category:Dobbs Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Coronation Street bad girls. Category:1954 Births Category:Scousers Category:2018 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who died offscreen